


The rooftop

by Elfstorm98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Light Angst, Roman is mentioned, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfstorm98/pseuds/Elfstorm98
Summary: Just a chat between Virgil and Logan in the middle of the night. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle! Just something I thought of and wrote down on a whim. Not really proofread, so I apologize for any errors! Only light angst, some talk of mental illness, and what could be taken as suicidal ideation. Their relationship is up to the reader. Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The rooftop

The cold night breeze made the man shiver and wrap his hoodie closer around his thin frame. It was the wee hours of the morning, and the world seemed to slumber around him. His precarious perch on the rooftop would be undisturbed by most, even at the height of the day. He sighed, breath crystallizing slightly in front of him. The dimly lit cigarette in his hand dropped ash onto his ripped jeans, and he swore softly, brushing a hand against his leg.  
  
Virgil spent most of his nights like this, tucked away from the world, yet seeing everything. As his legs dangled over the edge, the closeness of death brought with it a feeling of awareness that nothing else could rival. He lifted his gaze upwards, looking to the stars as if seeking an answer to an unasked question. The stars looked back at him, silent and distant. He sighed again, and took another drag of his cigarette. A door behind him creaked slightly as it was opened. Without looking behind him, Virgil knew who it was.  
  
“You took my lighter, you ass,” came the voice from over his shoulder. Virgil just chuckled to himself, “You shouldn’t leave it lying around then, Lo.” He replied, the smirk evident in his tone. Logan plonked down next to him, with seemingly no concern for the 40 story drop mere inches from them. “You know we shouldn’t be up here” said Logan, “Doesn’t stop you though, does it” Virgil replied, a smirk still lingering on his face. “What has disturbed your slumber, Calculator-Watch?”. “Ugh, please” Logan groaned, “you sound too much like Roman.” Virgil chuckled. “Besides, you know too well that there was no slumber to begin with.” Virgil sombered a little at that, “Insomnia acting up again?” “I just can’t stop myself from thinking,” Logan groaned, shoving the heels of his hands against his eyes.  
  
Virgil didn’t say anything, just silently offered Logan a cigarette. Logan swiped the lighter out of Virgil’s grasp, lit up, and took a drag all in one fluid motion. Virgil looked up at the sky again, wondering how fast these things might kill him. Not fast enough, he thought morbidly. He noted that Logan was watching him from the corner of his eye. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” He joked, gently prodding his friend in the side. Logan just smiled in that calm way of his. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He said softly. Virgil just chuckled again and shook his head.  
  
“You’re a sap, you are.”


End file.
